lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The war of the Harp
Prelude Moving East See Also : Westros With public opinion completely turned against them following the execution of Aryes II. and much of the entire house they had a decision to make. They could attempt to rebuild their reputation or they could accept that they were probably stuck with the reputation their patriarch had built for them. They decided that their reputation was damaged beyond repair so the time to leave was upon them. The House gathered all of their wealth and followers and begin travelling northward towards Westbridge in the belief that they would make their way to the Empire where all matters were forgiven. On the road the House became entrenched in a running battle with a gang of bandits who realized the wealth on board the caravan and thus attacked the Targaryans. At one point the Targaryans were forced to completely halt and fortify their wagons into three larger fortified wagons in which the women and children would hide on board. This worked better, and they were then able to more quickly move but they found constant road blocks set up by the bandits on the routes north so they were forced to keep heading east. As they kept moving east they eventually found themselves at the small fishing village of Hjarlmsson. Staying there for a few days they hired the village to ferry them across the waters to the city of Koenisburg where they thought they could then head north to Lorderon and then moe up the Rhine towards the Empire. Koenisburg See Also : Koenisburg When they arrived in Koenisburg they settled themselves outside the walls, and the house attempted to barter much of their valuables, and heirlooms in order to finance further movement by the group. These trades continued for many weeks until eventually they had sold basically everything they were at all willing to sell. Before they left on the boats northward the patriarch at the time Aryes Targaryan III. was stopped by a strangley clothed man who offered to give him information as well as an item of invalable importance if only Aryes would take his household east and give a box to the magister in Pontus. Skeptical was Aryes until the robed man showed him the item he was going to give the targaryans if he did the task was the legendary Dragon Harp which was said to be able to call Red Dragons with its beautiful noise. The War Following the Fall of House Targaryan in Tree Hill they left their homes in Lucerne and begin travelling eastward to the Westros town of Koenisburg, and while there they met a man who told them that if they went to Pontus then they would gain perhaps the most powerful object in the entire region called the "Harp". The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Targaryan they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Category:War